


Kiss in the chaos

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, friends to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: Stiles wanted to throttle Derek after their first kiss. They were all scrambling to stay alive, everything was complete chaos, hunters were shooting at them, a family of wendigos was fighting them and the hunters,andthere was a kelpie - the horse-shaped kind - fighting them all with hooves and fangs and glamors.Chaos.And in the middle of the chaos, DerekkissedStiles. He gestured to indicate he was going for the kelpie - probably a good idea, get rid of the glamors and maybe at least the wendigos would stop fighting them - then he pressed an easy kiss to Stiles’ lips, the’I’ll be right back’totally casual type of kiss, like he had done it a million times before.”Love you,” he whispered. ”Stay safe.””Love you too,” Stiles said, because he was too shocked to do anything else (like smack Derek forkissing himin the middle of a huge and terrifying fight).





	Kiss in the chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auriette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auriette/gifts).

> Another for the [kissing prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/188350323957). Auriette asked for 24, _in danger_, and... I'm not sure what this is, but I hope you like it!
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/188392893017)   
[Pillowfort post](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/879506)
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

Stiles wanted to throttle Derek after their first kiss. They were all scrambling to stay alive, everything was complete chaos, hunters were shooting at them, a family of wendigos was fighting them and the hunters, _and_ there was a kelpie - the horse-shaped kind - fighting them all with hooves and fangs and glamors. _Chaos_.

And in the middle of the chaos, Derek _kissed_ Stiles. He gestured to indicate he was going for the kelpie - probably a good idea, get rid of the glamors and maybe at least the wendigos would stop fighting them - then he pressed an easy kiss to Stiles’ lips, the _’I’ll be right back’ _totally casual type of kiss, like he had done it a million times before.

”Love you,” he whispered. ”Stay safe.”

”Love you too,” Stiles said, because he was too shocked to do anything else (like smack Derek for _kissing him_ in the middle of a huge and terrifying fight).

Derek snuck away, and after about four feet his step faltered and he looked back at Stiles, but a wendigo demanded Stiles’ attention so he had to focus on her.

Somehow they all survived. Once the kelpie was dead, the wendigos focused on the hunters instead, and when the hunters realized they quickly retreated. The wendigos brought the dead with them - a hunter, the kelpie, and a wendigo, Stiles didn’t want to think about why - and then it was just the pack left, all banged up but alive.

Erica and Boyd were fussing over Isaac and Allison, who batted their hands away and tried to fuss over them, meaning they would all be fine despite all the blood they were covered in. Jackson bit open a bullet for Jordan, who burned the wolfsbane in his hand before pressing it into a bullet wound on Peter’s shoulder while Chris hovered. Lydia and Kira were checking each other over, Kira waving away Lydia’s concern in favor of carefully cleaning a long scratch mark on Lydia’s arm. John looked around the pack after having checked on Stiles first, his arm gingerly held to his side but otherwise mostly unharmed from what Stiles could tell.

Stiles would be bruised and stiff the next few days, but the only actual wound he had was from a bullet grazing him, he didn’t even think it would need stitches. He looked around for Derek, found him standing next to Peter and Chris looking at Stiles with too big eyes.

”For fucking _real_, dude?” Stiles asked quietly, and despite Derek being yards away Stiles easily saw his nervous gulp. ”I could fucking _throttle_ you.”

Stiles stalked over to Derek - limped slowly, but if he pretended hard enough he could almost convince himself it was more like stalking - and Derek shrank in on himself, but he still came to meet Stiles halfway.

”I’m so sorry,” Derek said.

”Shut up,” Stiles said. Derek nodded, swallowed roughly again, looked down on the ground, and god, he looked so _small_. ”That was the fucking _worst_ first kiss.”

Derek looked at Stiles, his eyes still big, but from confusion more than the earlier fear, and Stiles grabbed his face and kissed the hell out of him.

”Oh,” Derek managed, and he smiled as he gently pulled Stiles closer and kissed back.

It was a couple of minutes until Stiles leaned his forehead against Derek’s. ”Are you okay?”

Derek nodded, palmed Stiles’ cheek, kissed him again. ”I’m fine. You?”

”I’ll be fine in a few days,” Stiles said. ”Bruised, but nothing too bad. Maybe a sprained ankle. You sure you’re fine?”

”I’m already mostly healed,” Derek said.

”Good,” Stiles said, then he gently smacked Derek over the head. ”In the middle of a terrifying fucking fight, really?”

”I didn’t realize until after, I didn’t think,” Derek said, his forehead still against Stiles’.

”I love you,” Stiles said softly. ”You’re the _worst_, but I love you.”

”Sorry,” Derek said, but he was totally smiling, Stiles didn’t need to see him to know that. ”I love you too.”

”Good,” Stiles said. ”You’re never getting rid of me now.”

”Good,” Derek said.

”Yeah, good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥
> 
> As usual, if I've missed or forgotten a tag, please let me know!


End file.
